


Chocolate love

by Lerena



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Chocolate, Chronic Pain, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerena/pseuds/Lerena
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes to find love is a lousy party, cheap beers, an Uber trip, and the courage to offer this goddamn chocolate box!Gift fic for the fic exchange "Writers Evolution: Be my Valentine 2021"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon - Relationship, Minor Stanley Uris/Patricia Blum, minor Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 39
Collections: Writers Revolution Be My Valentine 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liilaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liilaac/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I hope you're doing okay! I decided to take part in a little fic exchange for Valentine's Day and here's the first chapter! It's a three parts little story, full of fluff, a bit of hurt, and, for the last chapter, quite the smut as well ;).  
> I hope you'll like it! Here are the TW for this chapter:
> 
> TW for ableism  
> TW for ableist language
> 
> I think that's all! Let me know if you need me to tag something. Good reading!

“What the fuck am I doing here?”

Eddie took a deep breath, glancing at the frat house. Even from the outside, he could hear the music blasting, and he was pretty sure that he would damage his hearing if he were to step in. But he didn’t really have a choice in the matter…

Against his will, Eddie had been paired up with Gretta Keene for an assignment, and they now only had a few days left before they had to turn it in. Gretta promised him that it would get done in time, if only he let her work and didn’t bother her every second of the day, but he started to worry… What if she did nothing? What if their parts weren’t compatible and the end product was messy at best?

He tried to call her, but he suspected that she deliberately didn’t answer, probably knowing what he intended to tell her. He wanted to give her one last chance to complete their assignment in time, but how was he supposed to do that if she didn’t even want to talk to him? Eddie was getting anxious. Truly anxious. While he wasn’t the best student in his course, far from that, Eddie was working hard to get his current grades and keep them at an acceptable level. But if he failed this assignment…

Eddie clutched his fingers around the handle of his medical crutch, trying to calm down the frenetic rhythm of his heartbeat. Thankfully for him, his chronic pain was manageable today, and he had been able to leave his dorm without having to pull out the wheelchair. Sometimes, it was indeed a relief to wheel himself everywhere, but it was also a pain in the ass. The university wasn’t as accessible as they pretended it to be, and it was easy for Eddie to get stuck here or there, having to rely on the other students’ kindness to pull him out of his trouble.

Eddie couldn’t imagine himself going to this frat house in a wheelchair. Being at crotch level with a bunch of drunk idiots, trying to find his way throughout the crowd without rolling on anyone’s foot… No, thanks. He’d rather handle it all with his trusty crutch. Not like he planned to stay for long. He was just going to remind Gretta that she had some fucking work to do, and that she’d have all the time in the world to party after that.

Eddie breathed in deeply, before he moved towards the building’s entrance. His free hand flew up to his ear as soon as he was inside, in a useless reflex to brace himself against the noise. Eddie wasn’t used to this ruckus, far from it. He never went to any party in his life, not that he ever wanted to, and his brain was trying and failing to accommodate what it all entailed: people screaming and cheering, loud music, disgusting smell of alcohol and sweat mixed together… Too much. Too much.

Come on, he just had to find Gretta. Then, he would be able to go back to his dorm and crash onto his bed. His classmate posted all over her social networks pictures of her at the party, not a care in the world. God, he really hated her, sometimes… Why couldn’t she just work? He didn’t care about what she was doing when she was on her own, but his grade relied on her goodwill, and, clearly, she didn’t have any.

Eddie bumped into someone, tightening his grip on his crutch. He almost fell, the slippery floor not quite friendly with his medical condition and assistive device. Eddie cursed out loud, feeling his anxiety rising up more and more.

Maybe he should have asked Mike to come with him. His roommate would have accepted, without any hesitation. But Eddie knew that he had already planned something with his boyfriend, and he didn’t want to force him to cancel his plans. He already did so much for him...

Eddie got a hold of his unsteady breathing, shaking his head nervously. No way he was going to get a panic attack in there… No fucking way! Biting his bottom lip, Eddie kept searching for Gretta, until he finally found her.

She was sitting on a couch, surrounded by quite a few people that Eddie barely know of. To be honest, aside from Mike and his boyfriend, Bill, Eddie didn’t really get acquainted with anyone else. He was mostly focused on his work, determined to succeed and find a job that would allow him to live on his own, without relying on anybody. Socializing was only secondary to him. Probably because he wasn’t sure how to do it…

Eddie walked towards her, his anger matching his anxiety, calling her out as loudly as possible, so that she couldn’t pretend she didn’t hear him over the music:

“Hey, Gretta!”

She turned her head towards him, snickering, before she chose to ignore him, focusing back on her friends. Despite the loud ambiance, Eddie had been able to hear her words, his fingers tightening painfully on the handle of his crutch:

“Just a crip. Clearly not invited.”

Eddie hated those words that people used against him, as if they could only see his disability and nothing else. He was not a “crip” or “crippled” or a “spaz”. He was disabled, big fucking deal! Eddie held back the insult he wanted to throw at her face, trying to remain calm. He got closer to her, while she clearly rolled her eyes, not wanting to interact with him any longer:

“We’re working together! It’s Friday, and we’re due Tuesday, for fuck’s sake, I...”

“What?”

Eddie didn’t know if she genuinely couldn’t hear him or if she was just messing up with him. One thing was sure: he was seriously pissed off! He parted his lips, about to shout even louder, but he hadn’t been able to utter a single word. One of Gretta’s friends had thrown the content of his plastic cup in his direction, and Eddie was currently soaked in beer, the nauseating smell overwhelming his senses.

“Oops, sorry!”

Gretta laughed, even more than any of her friends, visibly delighted with the humiliation Eddie just experienced. Driven by his anger, he shouted a violent “Fuck you!” towards the guy, getting close to him with the intent of whacking him with his crutch. But the floor was now wet, and Eddie’s device slipped, causing him to fall headfirst. He managed to brace himself and only felt a mild pain, but soon enough, his brain caught up with the rest of his body, and he realized what was happening to him.

His skin, his fingers, his clothes, his hair… Every single part of him was in contact with this dirty, dirty floor, that everyone walked on. He instinctively put his hand over his mouth, but quickly knew that he was making it even worse, and he loudly keened, his thoughts swirling obsessively in his mind.

Eddie worked a lot on himself, after he managed to get away from his mother’s grip. He saw a therapist (still saw him to this day), admitted that he had issues, and did his best to fight his unreasonable beliefs. No, he wasn’t going to get AIDS because he touched a subway pole with his bare hands. Yes, he was perfectly able to breathe without his inhaler. No, being disabled didn’t mean that he had to stay at home all day and that the whole world was out to get him. And yet, right at this moment, all of his progress just seemed to vanish, only leaving space for the fear. The uncontrollable, blinding, smothering fear.

He was dirty. He was dirty, and he would never be able to wash it off. He was disgusting, he was… he was… Someone suddenly dumped another cup of beer on him, aiming for his head, and Eddie curled up on himself, wheezing helplessly. He couldn’t run away. He couldn’t even get up. His body was hurting, his legs shaking, and he… he… he couldn’t breathe!

His mind was starting to scream for his mother, when a voice shouted over everyone else’s laughs and mockeries, a voice Eddie was slightly familiar with:

“What the fuck, guys? Are you fucking insane?”

In any other circumstance, Eddie would have probably scolded him for his ableist language, but right now, he could only grab the hand that reached out for him, clutching to it as if his whole life depended on it. The guy managed to get him up on his feet, supporting most of his weight, barking at someone else to give him Eddie’s crutch. Once it was done, he gave everyone a final furious glare, before leading Eddie outside.

His eyes were filled with tears, blurring his vision. Eddie couldn’t even get himself to try to walk, feeling so out of his own body that he was sure he was going to pass out at any second. Why did it go so wrong? He just wanted to do his homework and be a good student. He never looked for any trouble. And yet, he… he…

“Hey, hey, Eddie, look at me. It’s okay. We’re out. Deep breaths, just like me.”

The guy wiped Eddie’s eyes carefully, his hands then holding his face so that Eddie would only be able to look at him. Oh, he did know him, indeed… Richie Tozier. They shared some lessons together. The class clown. Most of the time, the guy annoyed him fiercely, but right now, Eddie was more than willing to follow his instructions, after Richie pulled him out of the shitty situation he found himself in.

It took him a while to be able to breathe regularly, but Eddie finally did it, encouraged by Richie’s kind words and the soft touch of his fingers over his cheeks. Eddie wasn’t used to people being so sweet towards him. Mike was nice, but he wasn’t very tactile, and… well, he’d rather not think about his mother, right now.

Richie sat next to Eddie, offering him a kind smile. Eddie could barely move at the moment. He felt so, so tired… His head rested on Richie’s shoulder, who greeted it with a chuckle, messing Eddie’s hair even more than it already was. Eddie groaned protestingly, earning himself another laugh:

“Come on, it can’t be worse, Eds. You’re soaked in beer, dude. From head to toes.”

Eddie grimaced at his words, shivering despite himself. He could feel his joints aching, his back hurting from the tension he accumulated this night, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to go home. Not in this state. Richie seemed to think the same, since he suggested, throwing his head back and glancing at the stars:

“My flat isn’t far from here. My roommates are pretty chill, so they’ll be okay with you crashing in. You could take a shower, and I’ll lend you some clothes. You… uh… You okay with that plan?”

Richie seemed suddenly incredibly unsure, so far from the loud guy who defended Eddie at the party… Eddie found himself oddly touched by this side of him, managing to put a smile on his lips, and nodding wordlessly. He couldn’t talk right now, but he hoped Richie would understand. Thankfully, he did, letting out an impulsive and joyful “Yes!”. Eddie raised an eyebrow at the explosion, confused as heck, and Richie shrugged, glancing anywhere but in Eddie’s direction:

“It’s nothing, just… I’m glad I finally got the opportunity to talk to you. Even if it’s in this shitty situation. You’re not really approachable otherwise, to say the least.”

Eddie couldn’t fault Richie for his words. He was telling the truth. Eddie was so focused on his studies that he tended to ignore most of his classmates, even snapping at them if they dared to disturb his zealous mood. He actually told Richie off a few times, telling him to “shut the fuck up” when he started to talk over his presentation. Needless to say, the teacher didn’t really appreciate it, and Eddie lost a few points over it… Fucker.

It wasn’t that Eddie didn’t want anyone in his life. Heck, he loved Mike and Bill, and was happy to hang out with them, whenever he was done with his homework, but… but it wasn’t easy to get close to people. He had been lucky with Mike, his friend immediately took it upon himself to sympathize with him when they got roomed together, helping him with the assignments Eddie was struggling with. Eddie didn’t have to work on it at all. But Mike, and, by extension, Bill, had been the only one willing to put the necessary effort to get to know him. Aside from them, Eddie was painfully alone. Friendless.

Richie shrugged once again, fidgeting with his glasses. They made his eyes so big, Eddie was actually fascinated. It made him incredibly expressive…

“It doesn’t matter. I’m glad I was there today, anyway. You think you can get up, Eds?”

Eddie wasn’t sure why he kept calling him like that, and, in his normal state, he would have probably snapped at Richie about that, but right now, he could only assess his current physical condition. After a few seconds, he had to shake his head, feeling incredibly self-conscious and vulnerable. Even if he used his crutch and relied on Richie’s strength, he wouldn’t be able to bear more than a few steps. He grimaced, but Richie only smiled, calling for an Uber:

“They shouldn’t be too long. I could have carried you there, honestly, but we’d have to leave your crutch behind, and I don’t think you’re really fond of this idea, right?”

Eddie groaned audibly, and Richie laughed, tapping on his knee rhythmically. Eddie could only look at him, while he was discovering a whole side of him that Eddie never suspected could exist. Richie had been nothing more than an occasional nuisance to him, chatting endlessly during their lessons, bouncing his leg noisily, tapping his pen on the desk as if he was playing drums… He never wished to befriend him, but right now, Eddie was intrigued. And he definitely wanted to know more…

Eddie cleared his throat, managing to pull a few words out of his vocal cords. God, he was so tired. He felt like his whole body was begging for any kind of relief, and he was clearly unable to get that, right now…

“You… uh… Why did you help me?”

Richie seemed genuinely surprised by his question, but Eddie was sincere. He couldn’t understand why anyone (aside from Mike or Bill) would intervene on his behalf. Especially someone he didn’t know at all. Richie probably thought that he was some kind of a stuck-up asshole, given the way Eddie behaved with him the few times they interacted, but he still… he still tried to help. And Eddie was perplexed.

“I… I don’t know. It’s the right thing to do, you know? No one else was going to act, so I had to do something. If… If I were in your place, and I had been a few times, I would have liked to have someone, anyone, helping me.”

Eddie nodded thoughtfully, chewing on his bottom lip. He must have looked so pathetic back there… Crying, snorting, wheezing, unable to stand up on his own. And yet, Richie didn’t mock him. He had been there for him, so patient, so kind…

“Th… Thank you.”

Before Richie had been able to say a single word, their driver arrived. Richie helped him up, Eddie wobbling to the car, his hand clutched on his precious crutch. He would have to clean it thoroughly, after what happened… This dirty, dirty floor… Eddie shook his head, trying to keep the obsessive thoughts away. He was okay. Okay. Just a few minutes away from a shower and some rest.

Richie kept him busy through the whole ride, talking about anything he could think of. Eddie merely nodded, letting out a few words here and there, too tired to contribute more, but he greatly appreciated Richie’s effort. It kept the bad thoughts away, allowing Eddie to calm down completely. Resting his head on Richie’s shoulder, he mumbled with an exhausted voice:

“… She’s not gonna do her work… I’m screwed up.”

With everything that happened, Eddie knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on his work. The pain was going to be unbearable for a few days, and, despite his strong will, he wouldn’t be able to set it aside. Not when it was flaring up so much… Eddie was used to his disability, but those moments… He couldn’t even describe them properly. He just knew that he would only be able to suffer, and not much else, for a least two full days.

“It’s gonna be okay, Eds. It’s just an assignment. It’s not the end of the world.”

Eddie groaned. It wasn’t “just” an assignment. Eddie couldn’t allow himself to fail. If he did, he wouldn’t be able to live on his own, and he… he would have to go back. Go back to Derry. Go back to his mom. And he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He knew it.

Still, he kept that all to himself. Even Mike was not privy to most of the fucked up things his mother did to him, he wasn’t going to spill it carelessly to Richie, when he barely knew him. Even though a part of himself was really tempted to do so…

“Don’t call me Eds.”

“Alright… Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie groaned, rolling his eyes angrily. It was even worse, for fuck’s sake! What would be next? Didi? No, he didn’t even want to think about it. Compared to Eddie Spaghetti, Eds was definitely more bearable.   
  
Richie laughed at his reaction, but he didn’t tease him more, probably sensing that it wasn’t the right time to do so. He kept making small talk throughout the rest of the trip, until they finally arrived. Richie insisted on being the one to pay, and Eddie didn’t have it in him to fight him on this point, right now. He just wanted to shower, put on some clean clothes, and relax.   
  
When they arrived in the flat, Richie’s roommates greeted them, glancing at Eddie with a concerned look. Eddie shrugged weakly, while Richie explained the situation quickly. Patty, that was the woman’s name, offered to prepare some tea, while Stanley immediately took it upon himself to prepare the couch for Richie. Eddie protested when he noticed that, but Richie shut his concerns immediately, poking him with his index finger:

“Shush, your back will thank me in the morning, trust me. You’re not gonna sleep on our shitty couch, Eds.”

“I paid for this “shitty” couch, Richie.” Stan dryly said, finishing what he was doing. “If you weren’t constantly spilling stuff on it, it wouldn’t be so “shitty”, as you said.”

Richie groaned, pouting exaggeratedly. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at his facial expression, which seemed to be the man’s intent, a smile then creeping back on his lips:

“Come on, let’s get you to the shower, you stinky fuck.”

Richie helped him to the bathroom, before handing him some pajamas:

“They’re mine. They’re definitely too tall, but Stan doesn’t like lending his clothes, and Ben’s pajamas wouldn’t do either. You’re gonna be okay?”

Eddie could barely stand on his own two feet, but no way he was going to ask Richie to help him to shower. No fucking way. He was going to handle it, as he always did. Pushing Richie out, Eddie sighed, sitting on the stool Richie provided him thoughtfully. He slowly managed to take off his nasty clothes, grimacing at the smell of beer and sweat, throwing them aside, so that he wouldn’t touch them any longer. Pulling his stool near the sink, Eddie started to wash his hands, trying to get rid of the feeling on his skin.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to do so. There was nothing wrong with his hands, he just… he couldn’t help it. He felt dirty, sick, and he was scared. Scared in a way he hadn’t been in months. It took him all of his willpower to stop washing his hands, carefully getting himself to the shower. Eddie turned on the water and slid to the floor, sighing deeply. God, it was such a relief… The hot water, dripping all over his body…

Eddie started to fall asleep in the shower, only stirred up by a knock at the bathroom’s door, Richie’s concerned voice reaching his ears:

“Eds, you’re okay?”

Eddie yawned, letting out what he hoped would be a reassuring sound. Words were hard to form, hard to tell, and he just wanted to rest. Fuck, he was so tired… Remaining seated, Eddie washed himself consciously, erasing every trace of his stressful night. He never wanted to go to a party before, and now, he was sure he’d never try to do so again. It was the worst moment he spent on this damn campus! Even though… Even though it allowed him to get to know Richie a little bit better…

Eddie never expected the class clown to be so caring, so gentle with him. He had been able to calm his panic attacks, when even Mike was struggling with it, Eddie not always managing to hide them from him. Richie didn’t judge him, didn’t mock him… Heck, he could have just let Eddie on his own after he pulled him out of the party, but he didn’t. Instead, he stayed. And now, Eddie was safe. Safe and sound.

Eddie used the stool to help himself up, grimacing painfully while he was doing so. His eyes started to fill with tears, but he wiped them angrily, refusing to allow Richie to see him in that state any longer. He already witnessed the worst of him earlier, it was more than enough…

Eddie didn’t struggle too much to put on Richie’s pajamas. It was loose, definitely not fitted for his body type, but he could smell that it was clean, perhaps even fresh out of the washing machine. Eddie found himself breathing in the fabric deeply, before he realized what he was doing and went red, shaking his head. Fuck, he really needed some sleep…

Once he was ready, Eddie grabbed his crutch, using it to help himself out of the bathroom. He barely managed to make a few steps, before his legs started to give up under him. Thankfully, Stanley was close, keeping him from falling on his face once again.

“Careful, there. Do you need some help to get to Richie’s room?”

Eddie wasn’t used to people asking him for his consent so often. His mom never thought about it, anyway. She controlled him ever since he was little, and the idea that he could want anything different from what she wanted for him was beyond her. As a result, Eddie found himself blushing, struggling to pull out words from his tight throat:

“I… I don’t know?”

Stanley took his answer for a “yes” and, without further questioning, helped him to get to Richie’s room. He rolled his eyes when, opening the door, they both noticed clearly Richie throwing some clothes under his bed, trying to pretend that the room wasn’t a mess.

“Richie, you’re fooling no one.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My room is always perfectly ordered.”

Stan sighed, while Richie took over him, guiding Eddie to the bed. Eddie could only let out a relieved whine when his body hit the mattress, Richie not losing a second to joke about it:

“Gosh, if I knew that I would have you moaning on my bed tonight, I would have bought some condoms.”

Eddie found himself gasping, and Stan groaned, about to head out of the room. He was stopped in his tracks by Patty, who brought the cup of tea promised earlier, as well as some pastries. Eddie wasn’t sure he’d have the stomach to eat it right now, but he thanked her nonetheless. Patty merely smiled, adjusting the pillows and helping Eddie in a position that would allow him to drink and eat without spilling it all everywhere.

“It’s alright, dear. Richie doesn’t bring guests here too often, so it’s nice seeing you there.”

“It’s about time...”

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Stanley’s mumbling, not sure if he heard it correctly. Richie laughed it off, pushing them out, even though Patty insisted on staying and making sure Eddie was okay. He closed the door on them, sighing with relief.  
  
“Sorry about that. I thought you could use some quiet time.”

Eddie was skeptical, but he was too tired to insist and get the truth out of Richie. Instead, he grabbed his mug, taking a sip. The warm feeling invaded his body, and he allowed himself to smile, despite the pain and exhaustion he was currently experiencing. He knew it would be even worse the next day, so he wasn’t going to complain right now…

Richie sat next to him, fidgeting with his glasses. A few times, he started to talk, but he stopped himself before doing so, as if he wasn’t sure if he should tell him whatever he wanted to say. Eddie finally got tired of his antics and let out between two sips:

“What?”

Richie jumped a little, but he quickly went back to his usual demeanor, chuckling nervously:

“No, it’s nothing, I just… I didn’t think I’d end my night this way. With you here. I… uh… I wanted to talk to you for a while, you know?”

Eddie didn’t know, actually. He didn’t know anything.

“You… hem… You’re always so passionate, so opinionated during our lessons. I… I figured that if you were so interesting in class, you definitely were even more in real life.”

“Really?”

Eddie couldn’t help, but be highly skeptical about it all. He let Richie know about that, asking him with a dry voice:

“If that’s the case, why are you always talking over me in class?”

Richie clearly didn’t expect this question. He squirmed visibly, fidgeting even more with his glasses, so much that Eddie was worried that he might break them accidentally. He finally managed to say, with an awkward expression on his face:

“I… I’ll try not to, anymore? I… I’m sorry.”

Eddie thought he would laugh it off. Or telling him that he was too serious and needed to loosen up a little. But he didn’t. Instead, he considered Eddie’s remark and decided that he had been in the wrong, apologizing immediately. Eddie would lie if he pretended that his heart didn’t warm up at the thought. He put a smile on his lips, putting aside his now empty mug:

“Good. You know, when you’re not clowning around, you seem… you’re a pretty cool guy.”

Eddie was about to add something else, but a tired yawn escaped his parted lips, and he found himself drifting off. Richie helped him into a more comfortable position, before turning off the light and heading out. He was almost entirely out when he told him with a gentle voice:

“Good night, Eds. I’m glad you’re here.”

Eddie mumbled an unintelligible answer, his fingers clutching to the blanket and relaxing in a subconscious motion. Despite everything that happened, well, Eddie was glad too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this story, I only had a few ideas: Eddie would have a physical disability and Richie and Eddie would be in college, barely knowing each other. It's a shorter story than the ones I usually write, so the progression is faster than what you're probably used to. It was quite fun and interesting to write, I might say!
> 
> The next chapter is already written and should be posted in a few days. As for the third and last chapter, I still have to write it, and it's gonna be smutty, that's for sure ;).
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought about it, I'd love to read your comments! If you're a bit shy, just a little "kudos" or a "<3" is enough, it will let me know that you read it and appreciate it c:. You can also leave a kudos and/or subscribe to this story, if you feel like it. Have a nice day! Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing okay. I'm so happy that this little fanfic made you as happy as I was when I was writing it. I really hope the person I'm writing it for will like it as well :D. Can't wait to know! 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words, your kudos and just your support all around. It means a lot. 
> 
> With that said, here are the TW for this chapter:
> 
> TW for internalized ableism  
> TW for internalized homophobia
> 
> I think that's all c:. Let me know if you need me to tag something! Good reading!

Richie eyed the chocolate box on his desk warily, as if the object could explode at any moment. He didn't know why he impulsively bought it, but he did, and now, he was stuck with it. This stupid box, with this stupid heart shape… Maybe he could try to give it to Stan, tell him to offer it to Patty? No. Stanley wasn't an idiot, he'd know exactly _why_ Richie had a chocolate box lying around, and Richie wasn't sure he could take his sarcasm at the moment.

Richie sighed, shaking his leg nervously. He had the feeling that so much happened in so little time… He still had trouble believing that Eddie Kaspbrak was now a part of his life. Ever since he met this tiny angry gremlin in his favorite Coffee shop, near the campus, Richie hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. He didn't know why, exactly, but he had been utterly seduced by the guy, who was furiously karate chopping the air with his hand, lecturing the waiter on the importance of respecting people's allergies when serving an order.

Eddie had been hogging the line, and pretty much everyone was getting impatient, but Richie could have listened to him for hours. Heck, he did, when he realized that they shared some lessons together. Even when Eddie talked about the most boring subjects Richie could think of, he was still compelled to listen to him. But after a while, listening to him hadn't been enough anymore. Richie needed to let Eddie know that he existed.

Beverly, one of his roommates, told him multiple times that pulling his crush's pigtails was _not_ a viable way to flirt with them, but it was the only method Richie knew of. And it did get Eddie's attention. Granted, he didn't really score any points with him, using that tactic, but Eddie did talk to him. To tell him to "shut the fuck up", among other nice things. But he was talking to him, so, really, it was all that mattered, right?

Richie had never been much of a seducer. He couldn't even say that he had any experience in the field, growing up closeted, unable to accept his homosexuality until he got to leave his small town and went to college.

He was now a part of his university's LGBTQIA alliance, and the support he found there allowed him to come out to his parents. Richie feared their reaction, but they had been understanding, albeit a bit awkward about it. He didn't care. Richie was true to himself, out to the people he loved the most, and they accepted it. They accepted him, simply put.

Richie crushed hard on a few people, mostly actors or singers, as well as his childhood bully's cousin (he'd rather not think about that, actually), but he never loved someone as much as he loved Eddie. And he realized that, now that he had the opportunity to spend time with him. It started when Richie helped him out of a bad situation, at some party he couldn't care less about.

Richie didn't even remember why he was at that party. Probably trying to "put himself out there", without relying on any of his friends/roommates… Despite his loud obnoxious demeanor, Richie could be incredibly socially awkward and self-conscious, taking every word thrown at him to heart, as if they were truly defining the person that he was. But, anyway, he was there, and Eddie as well.

Eddie bumped into him at first, too focused on whatever he wanted to do to acknowledge him. Richie lost him in the crowd, only managing to find him when it was already too late. Richie couldn't believe that people could be so cruel… Poor Eddie was soaked in beer, curled up on the floor, dealing with a panic attack on top of everything else. Richie had to do something. And he did.

Eddie seemed utterly surprised that anyone could step up to help him, and it hurt Richie more than anything else. What kind of life did Eddie have, to think that he was unworthy to be rescued? Richie didn't like it one bit. The evening ended with them both going to Richie's flat, Eddie unable to return to his room in his current state. Richie didn't know exactly what Eddie had back then (and didn't want to push the subject), but it looked painful as fuck. Sometimes, Eddie couldn't even walk on his own, and had to rely on a wheelchair to get around. And right now, he needed his help, and Richie had been more than happy to provide. 

The next day, Eddie had been in a terrible state, and unable to leave Richie's bed. He kept apologizing, as if he was at fault, and Richie shrugged, because he really couldn't understand why Eddie felt so bad about it all. He had a disability, days harder than the other, and it was one of those days. If Richie didn't want him around, he would have told him, but, honestly, he was glad to be able to care for Eddie. To get to know him a bit better.

This day, he discovered that Eddie was utterly obsessed with cars, finding enough energy within him to rant endlessly about the newest engine he was interested in. Richie suggested him jokingly to watch the movie _Need for Speed_ , thinking that Eddie would tell him off, but surprisingly, he accepted, visibly not knowing what he was about to witness.

Richie smiled, thinking about Eddie's newfound energy while he was nitpicking on every little detail in the movie. Unfortunately, this boost didn't last, and Eddie fell asleep before the end of the film.

Richie took advantage of this moment to get in touch with Beverly, who used to room with Gretta Keene before joining their flat (and Ben's room, more specifically). She wasn't thrilled at the idea of talking to her ever again, but she relented when Richie promised her he'll buy her cigarettes for the rest of the month. And, after that, Richie had to pay again, to get Gretta to work seriously on her homework, due on Tuesday.

But it was worth it, if only to alleviate Eddie from this source of anxiety. He had to get better first, and it would be complicated if he focused so much on a stupid assignment, rather than his well-being. And granted, when he woke up from his unexpected nap, it was the first thing he started to worry about, asking Richie with a pained voice to hand him a paper and a pen. Richie had a lot of trouble convincing him that he should rest rather than work, but in the end, he managed to do so, letting him know that Gretta was doing her part and that he could still finish his next day. 

Richie would help, of course. He wasn't the most attentive student, but he was pretty clever, and he could get good grades without working too much for it. His teachers had always been desperate about his behavior, musing that he would be an even better student if only he stopped chatting, moving all around, and distracting himself in any way possible.

Richie wasn't convinced. He was able to memorize stuff in class, _because_ he kept himself busy. If he didn't, Richie would just daydream all the time, and it wouldn't help. Not one bit. But he doubted that they would understand that about him, so he might as well act like the asshole he could sometimes be. As long as he had good grades, his parents were letting it slide.

After this weekend, Richie had wondered if Eddie would be back to try ignoring him, and yell at him whenever he was disturbing the lesson. He had been pleasantly surprised when Eddie insisted that they sit next to each other, calling him an "idiot" when Richie admitted that he wasn't sure if he wanted him close during the lesson.

Richie actually tried to remain calm for most of the class, but his ADHD wasn't having it. After a while, he started to shake his leg pretty badly, munching on his nails to prevent himself from being noisier. Eddie definitely noticed it, because, the next day, he came with a gift for Richie, a stress toy he could play with during the class, without hurting himself or being too disrupting. Richie had kept it preciously to this day, feeling utterly touched by his classmate's kindness.

Eddie could have yelled or been angry at him for being so annoying (even if it wasn't on purpose), but he realized that Richie needed to be active in some way, and provided him with a simple solution. Eddie tried to understand him, rather than just thinking that he should "control" himself, as if it was that easy.

Richie's crush on Eddie turned into something concrete, solid, lasting. He learned to appreciate every little thing that made Eddie Eddie, How he could rant about pretty much anything, if he had the energy to do so, how much of a Karen he could sometimes be (Richie actually managed to calm him down a few times, thankfully), and how caring he was, constantly worrying about the people he loved. 

When Richie mentioned his ADHD diagnosis (Eddie suspected that, but he didn't want to push the subject), Eddie immediately researched it quite intensively, insisting that Richie should eat more fish, because it would be good for him. And that he should definitely cut down the candy (as if Richie would ever do that). It could be a little overbearing, but there was something endearing about it, and, truth be told, Eddie stepped back when Richie let him know that he could handle his ADHD just fine and that he shouldn't worry about it.

Eddie actually seemed concerned when Richie told him so, asking him quite a few times after that if he was being "too much", insisting that Richie should let him know if that was the case. It took quite a long time for Eddie to actually confess about his fucked up mother, his childhood, and how much it screwed him up. It took him even longer to mention the car accident that cost him his mobility, and killed the parent that brought him home this day.

Eddie still felt incredibly guilty about it, arguing again and again that he could have walked home, that it wasn't raining that much, that everything and everyone would have been fine if he did. It took all of Richie's energy and willpower to get him to calm down from his anxiety attack, his mind obsessing mercilessly over the event. Eddie still had to work on himself, and Richie respected that. He would be there, if needed.

After a while, Richie got to meet Eddie's friends, and discovered that Bill and Beverly already knew each other, since they dated for a week at the beginning of their college years, ending it when they both realized that it wouldn't work any longer. It had been a bit awkward at first, but they managed to make it work, and they spent time together more than often, enjoying everyone's presence. Richie couldn't have been happier, with his new friends, this newfound family.

And yet, there was still this stupid chocolate box, that he definitely shouldn't have bought. Why did he do that? Did he really think that Eddie would accept it and date him? As if… It wasn't because Eddie was supportive of his friends that he was open to this kind of relationship.

Truth be told, he didn't seem to allow himself the time to even think about it, focusing mostly on his work when he wasn't hanging out with them. Richie was often there to make sure that Eddie wasn't overworking himself, and that he was actually enjoying his college life. He'd have the time to be serious and all when he'll start working…

Richie cringed, fidgeting with his glasses. What should he do? Should he give it a try and offer it to Eddie? But what if it made things awkward between them? If Richie couldn't have Eddie as a boyfriend, he was okay with being his friend and remaining platonic, but he wasn't sure Eddie would be comfortable with it. Maybe he'd be a bit grossed out?

"Come on, it's the internalized homophobia talking there, Richie..."

Richie sighed, burying his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. Why was it so complicated? Why couldn't things be as simple as they had been for Patty and Stanley? Somehow, they just _knew_ that they were made for each other, and the dating part of their relationship happened as naturally as their friendship, barely a question that they both knew the answer to. Why couldn't it be like that for Richie? Why did he have to risk everything?

Richie grabbed the chocolate box a bit too quickly, almost spilling out its content, and hugged it against his chest. Fuck, fuck, fuck… Maybe he could just give it to Eddie and joke about it? Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. That way, he'd be able to gift his heart to Eddie, but it didn't have to mean anything. If Eddie didn't think of them that way, he'd just accept them and would roll his eyes at Richie's joke, and everything would be fine. Just… fine.

Yeah, he could probably do that… Not like it would hurt him if Eddie didn't understand what he really meant by that. Nope, not at all. Richie would just be the friend Eddie needed him to be, and that's just fine. Just… fine. Richie forced a smile on his lips, trying to convince himself, failing irremediably to do so. Well… What mattered the most was to remain in Eddie's life, in one way or another. He'd accept anything he could get.

Richie put the chocolate box in his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. He and Eddie were supposed to meet in Eddie's room, so that they'll work on their poetry assignment. Richie could tell him some cheesy lines and give him the box afterward, maybe? It would help with the joke. After all, they were working on a romantic poem on February the 14th… Richie was bound to make fun of that, in one way or another.

All the way to Eddie's dormitory, Richie was incredibly nervous, fidgeting with his glasses, silently telling off the happy couples passing by, hand in hand, stupid, dorky smiles on their faces. Fuck them, fuck Valentine's Day, fuck everything. Richie took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Eddie wouldn't understand, if he arrived all pissed off… He might even think that it was his fault, when it wasn't.

Once he arrived, Eddie greeted him with a big smile, seated in his wheelchair. Okay, so, a bad day it was. Richie was attentive enough to see the little signs of pain that Eddie was trying to hide, probably used to have to live with all of that. The way his left eyebrow twitched here and there, the slight shakiness in his smile, or how he would tap on his legs with his fingers, as he either did whenever he was angry or suffering…

Richie wanted to tell him that they could work later on their assignment, but he knew better than to try to monitor Eddie's health, especially without his obvious consent. The one (and only) time he tried to do so, thinking that he was helpful, Eddie told him off, comparing him to his mother. Richie never met Sonia Kaspbrak, but he certainly didn't want to be likened to her.

Eddie was being wary, scared to either become his mom or be treated like he used to, and Richie got it. But he probably needed to work on that a lot more, if only to allow the people who loved him to healthily care about him… But that would be a topic for later. Right now, Eddie was wheeling himself to his desk, Richie following him and sitting next to him.

Eddie pulled out the poetry book, already consciously annotated, rambling about Mike and Bill:

"Can you believe that Bill didn't even finish this assignment and he's _still_ on a date with Mike? They're in love, we get it, now think about your future before throwing it away for some stupid tradition that doesn't even make sense!"

"Haha… uh… Yeah."

Richie didn't have anything intelligent to say at the moment. Did Eddie really think that Valentine's day was stupid? Maybe his gift would piss him off. Richie didn't want that to happen. At worst, he'd rather have Eddie laughing, thinking that it was an awful joke, than that particular outcome. The chocolate box weighed heavily in his bag, at the moment. Maybe he shouldn't pull it at all?

"Richie?"

Richie was pulled out of his thoughts, glancing at Eddie, who tapped on his book with his pen.

"Homework?"

Richie nodded quietly, getting closer to Eddie, listening to him. God, he smelled so good… Did he put on some perfume? Richie fought the sudden urge to breathe him in, knowing how weird it would be. He wouldn't blame Eddie if he was put off by this move, absolutely not. Richie started to munch on his fingernails, and Eddie tapped his forehead with his index finger, pointing at one of the numerous stress toys he kept around for Richie's sake:

"Come on, you know better than that. It's an awful habit. And your fingernails are full of germs, you have no idea! I don't want you to get sick because you swallowed E. coli and got infected from it. That's disgusting."

Richie smiled, reaching for one of the toys and manipulating it mindlessly. Eddie, though, quickly started to worry, adding with an awkward voice:

"I… uh… You know I don't force you to do anything, right?"

And back to anxious Eddie. Richie wished he had a miraculous solution to help his friend with his issues, but he hadn't. Just like Eddie could only do so much to help him with his fragile self-esteem and his wavering internalized homophobia. At least, they had each other. And their friends. People they could rely on, when they needed it.

Richie ruffled Eddie's hair, chuckling when his friend protested and tried to comb it with his fingers, failing to do so. Eddie was even cuter when his hair was messy, notably when Richie went to his room at the beginning of the day to eat their breakfast together. He was definitely not a morning person, and it showed.

Richie ruffled his hair again, smiling at Eddie's annoyed grunt, letting him know with a reassuring voice:

"I know that you're not forcing me, Eds. You're concerned, and that's okay. Remember, I promised to tell you if it was too much, alright?"

"But if you don't dare to do so? If I'm annoying you and you're not telling me? I need to be careful, I have to…!"

Richie flicked Eddie on the nose, interrupting his worried rambling. He could already hear him hyperventilating, and it wasn't good. Maybe he was more sensitive because of the pain he was in? Richie was trying his best to understand what Eddie was going through, but some things would always be out of his reach, no matter how hard he tried. But he could still attempt to help…

"I promise again, Eds, I'd tell you if I think you're overbearing. I already did, right? I'll do it again if needed."

Eddie was one of the strongest people Richie knew of. And still, in those moments, he seemed so vulnerable… Richie wanted to shield him from his past, from the future, from every person that ever hurt him, but he knew better than to act on this instinct. Eddie didn't need to be treated as if he was made of sugar. He wasn't.

"You promise?"

Richie nodded again, showing Eddie his pinky finger with a big smile:

"I swear, Eds. Cross my heart, hope to die, and all of that."

Eddie hesitated a little, as if he was wondering if Richie was messing with him. He could tease Eddie in many ways, appreciating their banter and the unique dynamic they created between them, but Richie knew when he should actually stop. When he had to be serious, for once.

Richie grabbed Eddie's pinkie with his own, shaking on their deal. Oh, if only he could hold his entire hand… His skin was so soft, so properly cared for. Richie was longing for it, as much as he was longing for everything Eddie could offer him, in a romantic relationship. But he kept that to himself, trying his best to focus on their work.

They took a break after a while, and Richie grabbed the poetry book, flipping mindlessly through it. A particular poem caught his attention, and he found himself reading it again and again, the words sticking to his mind, Richie knowing that he wouldn't forget them so soon. Eddie seemed curious to see what was fascinating so much, and he tried to grab the book back, but Richie was quicker.

He kept the book to himself, grinning, before he started to read the words, with a cheesy, lovey-dovey voice. The words he meant for Eddie… But as long as he was playing a part, Richie was safe. His feelings would remain hidden. But he could still tell them out loud to the person he loved. To Eddie Kaspbrak.

" _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..._ "

Eddie rolled his eyes, not even attempting to hide the amused smile on his lips, while Richie got up from his chair and started to read the poem as dramatically as he could, his facial expressions matching the words in the most exaggerated way. It was easier to hide how much his heart was aching for Eddie, if he played the part so obnoxiously. How much he wished he could say those words to him in all seriousness…

Finally, Richie found the courage he was looking for all this time, grabbing the chocolate box from his bag before he had the time to think about it, and putting it on Eddie's knees:

"How do I love thee? I love thee passionately, trusting you with my own heart."

Richie didn't know how he expected Eddie to act. But he certainly didn't think he would let out a shaky "Oh", glancing at the box, then at Richie, as if he couldn't quite believe what just happened.

"Richie, I… I…"

Oh, fuck! Fuck, he knew that he was being serious, and he was trying to think of a polite way to tell him that he wasn't interested. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Richie fought back the tears that wanted to come out, putting a forced smile on his lips:

"Hey, don't sweat it, Eds, it's just a j…!"

Richie stopped his poor apology, as soon as Eddie reached for something in his drawer. A… Another chocolate box. Just like the one he brought. Eddie hid his face in his hand for a second, mumbling embarrassingly:

"I couldn't get myself to give it to you. Mike told me that you would appreciate it, but I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to make it awkward, I..."

Eddie took a deep breath, asking Richie with a worried voice:

"Richie, this… this valentine gift, it's… it's not just you messing around, right?"

Richie couldn't utter a single word. He was in shock, trying to process the situation fully. Eddie… Eddie had bought a chocolate box for him? A heart-shaped chocolate box? Really? And he… he… he really… Richie sat back on his chair, dumbfounded, unable to pull himself out of his current state. Eddie wheeled closer to him, putting his hand on his cheek, turning Richie's face gently towards him:

"Richie? Are you… Are you okay?"

Eddie laughed nervously, adding too quickly:

"C… Come on, Richie, I just poured my heart out, can you…?"

Richie grabbed Eddie's hand in his, squeezing it firmly, lovingly. God, he dreamed of doing so for so long… And it was just as perfect as Richie thought it would be. All this time, trying to find the courage to get closer to him, being so happy with the simple idea that he could be Eddie's friend, rather than the annoying class clown he couldn't care much about… And now, they had this chance. This chance to be something different…

"Thank you, Eddie. Thank you so much. I… I love you. For real. I thought you didn't love me back, so I was joking around, but I bought this box for you, and this poem made me think of all the ways I love you, and I… I needed to let it all out."

Eddie smiled, his lips trembling, and he admitted, voice shaky with emotions:

"I… I love you too, Richie. And I didn't tell you a thing, because I thought you deserved better than me. That I didn't want to burden you with..."

Eddie used his free hand to show off his body, and Richie tightened his grip, shaking his head:

"Nonsense, Eds. You're disabled, big fucking deal. I am too, even though it's not as visible as you. If you can handle my obnoxious ass, then I can be there for you when it gets really bad."

Eddie was visibly out of words. He parted his lips, closed them, parted them again, until he finally managed to say, eyes downcast:

"I'm not going to get better. I'm not..."

"And I don't expect you to, Eddie. I want you happy, and that's all that matters."

Richie guided Eddie's hand to his lips, kissing the skin softly, chuckling at the embarrassed whine that came out of his boyfriend's throat. He couldn't wait to hear that sound even more… Raising his head to look at Richie, Eddie admitted, cheeks red:

"I… I don't know how to proceed from there. I never… you know..."

"Me neither, Eds. Let's just take things slowly, right? We have all the time in the world."

Richie got closer to Eddie's face, asking with a caring tone:

"Can I…?"

Eddie nodded, a tiny "yes" escaping his eager lips. It was all that Richie imagined it would be, and even more. The feeling of Eddie's tongue against his, both of them trying to figure out how to make it work, their hands squeezed in a loving hold, Eddie's taste in his mouth, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie! When they parted, Richie took a deep breath, while his boyfriend smacked his lips thoughtfully, before whispering to his ear:

"Happy Valentine's day, Richie."

Richie smiled, taking the opportunity to tease Eddie:

"I thought it was a stupid tradition that didn't make sense?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, poking Richie's forehead with his index finger:

"Yeah, but it's our stupid tradition. And I like it when it's ours."

Richie couldn't agree more. He didn't know where they were headed, what would happen, if it would last, but he knew that he was thankful to have a shot. To have a chance to explore this new relationship with Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak. His Eddie Spaghetti...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird to get Eddie and Richie together so quickly, I'm used to need tons of chapters to get to that point xD. But it's exactly what I needed for this fluffy story for Valentine's day. I definitely love writing them, no doubt about it. I'll see if I ever write other short stories, not related to my series "Listen to me".
> 
> I hope the representation remains fine. Even if it's a fluffy piece, I really want Eddie and Richie's conditions to be written accurately, just like I attempted to do when I wrote Eddie as autistic, using my own experience. I'm open to any criticism, so if you have something to say, go on :D.
> 
> The third and last chapter will be released for Valentine's day and it's gonna be smutty ;). Hope you'll appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought about it, I'd love to read your comments! If you're a bit shy, just a little "kudos" or a "<3" is enough, it will let me know that you read it and appreciate it c:. You can also leave a kudos and/or subscribe to this story, if you feel like it. Have a nice day! Take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing okay! Here's the last chapter of this fanfic (the smutty one ;) ). Just in time before Valentine's day! Thank you all for your support, I had so much fun writing this short story. I really hope you'll appreciate this last chapter. 
> 
> Here are the TW for this chapter:
> 
> TW for smut  
> TW for internalized homophobia  
> TW for internalized ableism  
> TW for spanking
> 
> I think that's all! Let me know if you need me to tag something. Good reading!

Eddie kept his right hand to his side, fingers uncurled, allowing Richie to hold it if he ever felt like it. Today marked the first year of their relationship, but they still had a hard time showing their love publicly. Well, mostly Richie, to be honest. Eddie didn’t share the deep-seated shame that his partner was tormented with. If his mother was still a part of his life, more than the woman he would sometimes visit out of familial obligation, Eddie might have experienced the same doubts, but it wasn’t the case. He loved Richie, and he wasn’t afraid to say it. But he knew better than to challenge his partner’s fears without his consent first.

That’s why he kept his hand available, if Richie wanted to lock their fingers together, if he felt ready to do so. Sometimes, he did. Other times, he could barely stand to remain too close to Eddie, his eyes darting everywhere, anxiety literally dripping out of him. Growing up in a small town and being closeted might do that to someone, Eddie understood that. Sure, he wished he could just grab his boyfriend’s hand, not a care in the world, but it would take time. And he was okay with that.

Finally, Richie decided to hold his hand, and Eddie smiled at the warm feeling against his skin, his left hand tightening on his crutch’s handle. Richie glanced at him, and his lips stretched happily, the gentle wind caressing his face and causing his longish hair to fly all around.

God, Eddie was so in love with his dorky boyfriend… He had feared that their relationship wouldn’t last very long, that Richie would get tired of him, of his disability, that he might want something less complicated than Eddie had to offer, but Richie was still there, after all this time. One year. An entire year together.

“I can’t believe you convince me to eat rabbit food for our anniversary. Eds, you’re truly the worst sometimes.”

Eddie bit his inner cheek to prevent himself from chuckling, rolling his eyes:

“It’s not “rabbit food”, Richie! It was a healthy meal at a gluten-free restaurant! And don’t lie to me, you actually liked it!”

“I liked being there with you. That’s different. I’m never going back to this hellish place if you’re not dragging me there, Eds.”

Eddie caressed Richie’s skin with his thumb, a warm feeling invading his heart. They both made efforts to understand each other, dipping their toes into things they never thought they would ever experience. Eddie never set foot in a fast-food restaurant before he met Richie, thinking irrationally that he would get sick as soon as he would enter the place, but he didn’t dislike the experience, and actually enjoyed the gross and unhealthy food, more than he thought he would.

And Richie did the same today, going to one of those places that Eddie loved so much, trying to understand what he found pleasing about it. Sometimes, they had fun exploring the other’s world, and, other times, they understood  _ why _ they never wanted to experience it in the first place, but Eddie didn’t regret any of the things he got to do with Richie, and he was pretty sure he thought the same. 

“There’s a definitely not gluten-free chocolate cake waiting for us at the apartment, anyway.” Eddie chuckled at Richie’s expression, reflecting how much he was dying to get to eat it. “But that’s for later, right?”

Eddie whispered to Richie’s ear, a naughty smile on his lips:

“There’s another dish I’d really like to eat, if you catch my drift…”

Richie’s cheeks reddened visibly, and he shook his head, fidgeting with his glasses, letting out a soft “Oh, god…” with a weird voice. It was a side of Richie Eddie never expected him to have, with his raunchy humor, but it was undeniable. 

Whenever Eddie was the one saying sexually-charged words to him, Richie would act all flustered, no matter how long they had been in a relationship together. He always needed some time to pull himself together and go back to his roots, which he finally did, joking and attempting to hide (poorly) how flushed he was:

“Really? And what’s the name of this fantastic and definitely big dish you’re so eager to taste, my dear Eddie?”

Eddie thought about it for a second, scratching his crutch’s handle mindlessly, when his mind finally provided him the answer he was looking for, with all the subtlety a horny young adult could muster on Valentine’s day:

“Meatballs and chipolata Alla Tozier. Spicy!”

Richie actually laughed, and Eddie found himself snorting, in this way he always did whenever he was amused. It happened so often when he was around Richie… Eddie hated it, this sound that he involuntarily made when he was laughing, but his partner assured him that he found it endearing and incredibly cute. So, Eddie allowed himself to laugh openly, even if it meant that he was snorting like some kind of pig.

When they went back to their apartment, they were the only ones around. Everyone else was on a date, and Eddie thanked them silently for that. There was nothing more awkward than attempting to have sex when someone was around, especially given how loud he could be. When they had sex for the first time, Eddie was absolutely convinced that Richie would be the noisiest, but he quickly changed his mind as soon as his boyfriend started to caress his dick, his whines turning progressively into a full scream. God, everyone must have heard him, back then…

Thankfully, Eddie wasn’t living in a dorm anymore. Mike had moved in with Bill, and he did the same with Richie, happily becoming of his roommates. Sharing a room with someone as messy as Richie hadn’t been easy at first, but they found their footing, and now, Eddie couldn’t picture himself going back to what he used to have.

He barely had the time to close the door behind him, before Richie kissed him, his taste engulfing Eddie’s mouth. He almost let go of his crutch, but his fingers tightened around it, supporting his weight, while Richie was eagerly kissing him, his tongue looking for Eddie’s voraciously. Eddie let out a smothered moan, his legs trembling slightly, his mind providing him with lustful images that only got him more excited for what was yet to come. 

Richie didn’t attempt to tease him any longer, leading him to their bedroom. It didn’t take them long to get rid of their clothes, too worked up to make it last. Eddie was about to be laid down on the mattress when he shook his head, Richie stopping what he was doing with a curious look:

“What’s happening? Not in the mood anymore?”

There wasn’t any disapproval in his tone, nothing dismissive about what he was saying. From the beginning, they both had been clear that “no” meant “no” and that it wasn’t up to debate. Richie never forced Eddie to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with, and Eddie did the same. As a result, he didn’t fear that his boyfriend might be upset by the fact that they might possibly stop there, and he kindly answered, a smile on his lips:

“I told you I wanted to eat you, right?”

It took a second for Richie’s horny brain to catch up and an eager “Oh!” made its way past his throat. He winked, being the one lying down, while Eddie grabbed a few supplies, always ready:

“Oh yeah, we wouldn’t want your dish to get cold, Eddie Spaghetti. You’re sure your mouth is up to the task, though? It’s a pretty big Tozier Chipolata, after all…”

“Please, Richie, it’s average at best.”

Richie faked a shocked expression, while Eddie snorted, pulling out a flavored lube tube from his nightstand. At first, Eddie hadn’t been much into the whole “blowjob” thing, the taste being the thing that bothered him the most, but when Richie introduced him to the fabulous world of flavored lubricant, Eddie had been more than happy to get into it, picking his favorite flavors to make the whole thing enjoyable for him as well. 

Richie tried it as well, but he definitely preferred his boyfriend’s taste, and Eddie wasn’t going to fault him for that. This time, Eddie picked a strawberry flavor, and Richie pouted slightly, asking teasingly:

“What, no chocolate lube for Valentine’s day, Eds?”

Eddie’s nose scrunched up at the thought, and he generously applied the lube, smirking at his boyfriend’s flustered expression:

“I don’t want to eat our chocolate cake and think about your dick, thank you very much.”

“Ah… As if, Eds. You always want to think about my… my dick. It’s so big, I can’t blame you…”

Eddie shook his head, poking Richie’s balls with his index finger, enjoying the sound he managed to pull out from him:

“I told you, Rich, your glasses magnify pretty much everything. If you were to take them off, you’d see the truth for what it is.”

“There’s a reason why I  _ don’t  _ take my glasses off, Eds.”

Eddie laughed, comfortably positioning himself between Richie’s legs. His tongue poked out, and he started to lick Richie’s cock, the strawberry flavor invading his taste buds pleasantly. Richie twitched at the feeling, his shaky breath letting Eddie know that he was doing just the right thing. Coating his fingers with the lube, Eddie wordlessly invited Richie to lift up his legs, teasing his hole with his index finger, enjoying the way it seemed to invite him in.

Figuring out their sex life had taken some time and quite a few mistakes, Eddie had to admit it. His disability had to be taken into account, Eddie unable to rely too much on his physical strength to sustain some positions, having to monitor his body’s reactions to avoid his chronic pain to flare up too much. Even if, sometimes, past Eddie would think “fuck it” and go wild, future Eddie cursing him when he was lying in bed, unable to move, having to rely on Richie for pretty much anything.

But it wasn’t just that. Richie’s internalized homophobia had to be dealt with as well, and Eddie had to comfort his partner more than once, turned into a sobbing and blubbering mess because he attempted to give a blowjob to Eddie and remembered about the bullying he experienced, all those years before. Those moments had been hard to handle, and Eddie sometimes wondered if his help was enough for Richie, but they made it work, slowly, progressively. 

Eddie never manifested impatience or annoyance, only letting Richie know that he was there to support him, just like Richie supported him when his health obsession flared up, calming him down and reminding him that they were both clean and wouldn’t get AIDS from a kiss. It took time, but things were definitely looking up now, and both Richie and Eddie now managed to enjoy most of their sex life, without their trauma getting too much in the way. 

A hand in his hair. Eddie glanced at Richie, letting go of his dick with a wet popping sound, that caused his boyfriend to chuckle childishly. Eddie wiped his lips, watching his partner’s lustful expression with eyes full of love and desire:

“You’re okay, Rich?”

Richie’s chest was rising up and down quickly, his loud breath mixed with some whines he definitely didn’t have control over. God, was he already  _ that  _ close? Eddie felt something incredibly warm in his guts at the thought, his cheeks reddening considerably.

“Yeah, yeah, I… If you keep doing that, you fucking magician, I’m gonna come…”

“What’s so bad about that?”

Eddie licked his lips suggestively, and Richie laughed, shaking his head:

“Yeah, you’re maybe into being overstimulated, my horny bunny, but I’m definitely not. Richie Jr. is fragile, you know? ‘Comes with the  _ big  _ territory.”

Eddie rolled his eyes at the nicknames, Richie always so good at being a boner killer with a few words:

“You’re the worst, you know that? I’m not a bunny. And stop giving your dick names, please.”

“Come on, I know Richie Jr. is getting you all worked up, bun-bun. You can’t wait to feel it between your buttcheeks.”

“Your pillow talk is horrendous. I hate you.”

Eddie’s expression considerably softened up, and he crawled to Richie’s face, kissing him on the lips. His tone was completely serious when he whispered, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek:

“I love you.”

As much as they appreciated their banter, Eddie and Richie never forgot to be tender towards each other. Those were the moments Eddie preferred. How vulnerable they allowed themselves to be, trusting the other so fully… Richie smiled, his eyes getting wet as they tended to during those moments, and grabbed one of Eddie’s hands, tightening his grip:

“I love you too.”

Eddie rode Richie, his ass so close to his partner’s dick that he could almost feel it poking in. God, he was so fucking excited… There was a reason why Eddie didn’t deny that he was horny. Maybe he wasn’t a bunny, but he was definitely and easily aroused. A wanting moan came out from his lips, but he forced himself to remain calm, asking gently:

“How do you want to do it?”

Richie caressed his hand tenderly, asking him back with a teasing expression:

“I don’t know, what about you, bun-bun?”

Eddie didn’t even scold him for the ridiculous nickname (it would be useless, anyway), enjoying the moment way too much. He wanted to do pretty much everything, fucking him and getting fucked, feeling him inside, and getting to feel himself inside of him. At first, Eddie thought he would never get to fuck his boyfriend, fearing that his physical condition wouldn’t allow him to do so without tiring himself too quickly or risking to flare up during their intercourse, but they found a way to make it work.

Whenever they felt in the mood for it, Eddie would be lying down on their mattress (although they did it while sitting on a couch once), and Richie would ride him, doing most of the work, allowing Eddie to explore his body with his hands, knowing the most sensitive spots to turn on his boyfriend. If Eddie was the loudest, Richie was definitely the chattiest, even when he stopped making sense, too horny to hold a real conversation. It was weirdly endearing…

As much as he wanted everything at the moment, Eddie found himself desiring most to feel Richie in his body, and he let him know that, lying down next to his partner and grazing his nipples with his fingertip:

“Fuck me, Richie.”

Richie took a deep breath and nodded, kissing Eddie on the cheek:

“My pleasure, Eds.”

Pliant in his hands, Eddie allowed Richie to manhandle him on the bed, getting him into position. He rarely admitted it out loud, but he loved how big Richie was, and how easily he could carry him around, as if it was nothing. It excited him to no end, and the feeling between his legs only confirmed that. 

Grabbing the lube, Richie messily applied it on Eddie’s hole and on his own fingers, Eddie shuddering at the cold feeling, his legs shaking reflexively. He whined, begging silently for Richie to stop teasing him so slowly, and his partner grinned, knowing how eager he was:

“Be patient, Eddie. I’ll get my chipolata in there in no time.”

Eddie groaned, hiding his face behind his hands:

“Can you stop calling it that, please?”

“You’re the one who started it, bun-bun, remember?”

Eddie grumbled, but not for long. Soon enough, his groan was one of want and pleasure, feeling two of Richie’s fingers inside his body, exploring him in all the ways that made him hopelessly horny. 

“R… Rich… Richie!”

Eddie’s moans only got Richie more worked up, and he started to babble, while he was fingering his boyfriend so passionately:

“You’re taking me so well, Eds, you’re the best. Look at how gorgeous you are.”

“I… I can’t… Richie!”

It usually didn’t take long for Eddie to start to get bossy and demanding, and Richie loved whenever he got into that state of mind. Eddie wanted everything, and he better have it quick! 

“Richie! F… Fuck me!”

“Shh, not yet, Eds, not yet.”

Eddie whined protestingly, a loud moan escaping his throat when Richie spanked him lightly, scolding him jokingly for his behavior:

“Tsk, so demanding, so bratty. Maybe I shouldn’t even fuck you, Eds…”

Richie had been quite hesitant when Eddie offered to introduce some kinkier elements into their relationship, especially when it came to spanking. What if he really hurt Eddie? He didn’t want that to happen! But Eddie reassured him, letting him know that there was some pain he enjoyed (mostly the one that didn’t stem from his disability and that he had control over) and that he trusted him fully. 

Richie knew that Eddie wouldn’t have insisted if he said “no”, that they would have dropped the subject, but he still gave it a try, and they both enjoyed it, incorporating it here and there in their relationship. 

Of course, Eddie knew that they’ll probably never get nowhere near to Richie whipping him and fucking him senselessly on a riding crop (the videos he could watch, sometimes…), and as excited those fantasies seemed to be, he was okay with them remaining unreal. Some fantasies were destined to stay unfulfilled, and Eddie would rather be happy with Richie and knowing that they both enjoyed sex, than forcing him into something that he was genuinely not comfortable with.

Eddie had been quick to apologize and beg for Richie to fuck him, adding with a lustful expression on his face:

“Sir…”

It worked wonders. Richie was visibly turned on, and ready to submit to Eddie’s whims, too horny to keep teasing him any longer. He could have probably been stretched a bit longer and properly, but, as Eddie let Richie know multiple times, this pain was incredibly enjoyable, making him even more excited, even more worked up.

Eddie tightened around Richie’s dick, causing him to whine breathlessly, and Richie started to ramble, picking up a slow pace:

“So good, you’re so good to me, ‘made to take me. I love you, Eddie, I love you so much…”

Eddie nodded, his fingers gripping the sheets as if his life depended on it, his hips twitching helplessly, his cock painfully hard. He couldn’t even get himself to say a proper sentence, his throat letting out moans so loud that he was pretty sure they could be heard from outside their room. Grabbing Richie’s closest hand, he directed him towards his mouth, engulfing it entirely. 

Richie took the hint and kept it there, muffling Eddie’s beautiful voice, quickening his pace as well. Eddie loved his boyfriend’s hands, so big and gentle, and the thought that he would be unable to put away the one that was silencing him if he tried to take it off was exciting him beyond what he thought was possible. Of course, reasonably, he knew that Richie would take away his hand at the first sign that Eddie didn’t want it there anymore, but in his sex-crazed brain, it was a definite possibility, and he lived for it.

“God, Eddie, I’m coming, I can’t hold it anymore, you’re so, so good to me, Eddie, I…”

Eddie let out a muffled “Come!” that he wasn’t sure Richie had been able to understand, but it didn’t take him much more time to cum and fill Eddie’s insides. The feeling caused Eddie to whine helplessly, so close, but not totally ready to come. He admired Richie’s ridiculous orgasm face, smiling at the grimaces he was making despite himself. It was funny and stupid, but Eddie loved to see it, enjoyed how Richie it was, this weird face he couldn’t stop himself from making, and once Richie stopped muffling him, he let out with a shaky breath:

“I love you, Rich.”

Richie grinned and kissed him, whispering the same words so close to his lips that it caused Eddie to tremble. He whined when Richie gently pulled himself off, his hole clutching around nothing, as if it was asking to be filled. His dick was still begging for attention, and Richie teased him about that, spanking softly one of his hips:

“You didn’t even come from the sheer power of my enormous cock in your precious ass, Eds? Man, I’m disappointed.”

Eddie whined, looking at Richie with a lustful gaze, letting his bratty side making an appearance again:

“It’s… It’s not my fault, Sir, you… you could have touched me more.”

Richie laughed, kissing Eddie’s forehead, ruffling his hair:

“You’re right, my bad. Let me fix that terrible mistake, alright, bun-bun?”

“Don’t call me… AH!”

Richie’s tongue started to tease his dick, and Eddie quickly put his hands over his mouth, attempting to muffle himself. Richie raised his head, shaking it with a smile:

“Nope, Eds, I want to hear your cute voice begging for it. Hands off!”

“But… But it’s gonna be  _ so  _ loud…”

Richie grinned even more at Eddie’s whiny tone:

“I know.”

Eddie shivered, and stopped silencing himself, letting out a full-on scream when Richie fondled his balls while sucking him thoroughly, the overstimulation invading his brain and turning him into a whimpering mess. He reflexively humped his hips while Richie was sucking him, the noises produced getting him even more excited. God, he was going to die, he… he…!

“Richie!”

And with that said, Eddie came, throwing his head back on the pillow, his fingers clutching to the sheets so hard that they were digging in the mattress. His shaky breath slowly calmed down, Eddie moaning tiredly while Richie kept on sucking him off, knowing that his partner loved it when it was too much. Eddie closed his eyes, twitching his hips, enjoying the overwhelming feeling and the pain that came with it, until it was definitely too much. 

“I… I can’t…”

Richie immediately stopped, back to eye-level with Eddie, caressing his cheek tenderly. He couldn’t stop thinking how lucky he was to have a boyfriend like Richie… So gentle with him. Always there when Eddie needed him. As he promised him, Richie wasn’t there just for the good times. He was also around when it got bad, when the pain was too much, when his body was giving up, when Eddie didn’t have a choice, but to rely on him for pretty much anything. He was there. He was always there.

“Thank you.”

Richie raised an eyebrow at his words, before he kissed Eddie on the lips, brushing his hair:

“No, thank  _ you _ , Eddie. Thank you.”

Eddie’s heart warmed up, and he curled up against Richie’s body, right where he thought he belonged. He could stay here all day, and he’d be the happiest man in the world…

“Happy Valentine’s day, Richie.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, bun-bun.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, flicking Richie’s nose:

“Don’t call me that!”

Richie only answered with a breathy laugh. Truth be told, Eddie didn’t mind any of his nicknames. He didn’t mind anything coming from Richie. He was just… happy. So happy. Later, they would enjoy this chocolate cake that Eddie had lovingly prepared for him, but right now, they remained here, sweaty, tired, satisfied, hugging each other as if their bodies were made to complete each other. Right now, they enjoyed the moment, without a care in the world. 

Happy Valentine’s day, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's something I love writing, it's definitely Eddie and Richie's banter, especially when they're getting horny. They're both so ridiculous, I think that's why I love writing them so much, no matter the situation and how much I already wrote them. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. It was so fun to give a try to a shorter story, without the slow burn I'm so fond of. 
> 
> And that's the end of this story! Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought about it, I'd love to read your comments! If you're a bit shy, just a little "kudos" or a "<3" is enough, it will let me know that you read it and appreciate it c:. You can also leave a kudos, if you feel like it. Have a nice day! Take care!


End file.
